


Eremin AU week day 3: Photographer

by lavenderink



Series: Eremin AU week | November 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Domestic Fluff, EAauweek, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderink/pseuds/lavenderink
Summary: Armin has started going to photography classes and loves it, but most of all he loves to share his passion with his lover.





	Eremin AU week day 3: Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this little thing I made!  
> Sadly, this is very probably the only thing I'll do for this event.
> 
> I hope they're not out of character and that the grammar is ok.  
> Please, leave feedback!

"Oh-! Damn Eren, you moved!"

Eren lifted his gaze and stopped buttoning up his shirt, and saw Armin looking at the screen of his digital camera with an annoyed face.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't even realise..."

Armin shook his head lightly and his lips curled up in a little smile: "Nevermind! Means I'll be faster next time!" he chuckled, "And you aren't supposed to realise..." he continued, pressing some buttons on his camera and muttering something about lighting, exposure, filters.

Eren smiled to himself, finished dressing up and went to the wooden bookcase right next to their bed, looking for a comic to read. He was reading five at the same time, because he just couldn't stay focused on just one thing for a long time. He could hear the faint  _beeps_ of the camera as Armin went through its settings behind him. He finally decided on one of the comics and lay on the bed to read it.

Armin had recently started to take photography lessons, just some time after Eren and Mikasa gifted him with a new nice camera, since he had started to take interest in it. After he got the camera, and after hugging the both of them with a loud "Thank you!", he immediately started looking into the settings of it, fiddling with the buttons and finding a myriad of different things to photograph, with a happiness in his eyes that made Eren's heart melt.

Now, after every lesson, he would sit and tell Eren what he'd learned and what he'd realised he was doing wrong before, explaining to him how the camera worked and what to do to photograph certain things and how to give a certain tone to the photo and how to choose the right angles. Eren could barely understand all of that complicated stuff, and he could not get why Armin was disappointed with how some of his pictures came out, since they all seemed so beautiful to him, but he absolutely adored listening to his love's bright, happy, enthusiastic voice, and he loved looking at him when he was all focused on his camera and his subject.

Armin had become quite good by now, and he would take very pretty pictures of sunsets, animals and flowers, but he had taken the habit of photographing Eren, but in a special way: he did it in the intimacy of daily life, in the coziness of their own house, especially when he was unaware of it. Armin said that the photos would look more genuine and emotional that way. He would capture him reading, napping, dressing, tying his hair, looking out of the window, cooking, laughing and even playing videogames sometimes, just Eren being Eren, and occasionally, Armin would take close shots of Eren's hands and eyes, which he loved so much. Most of them were black and white, as Armin liked it. And Armin would look at the pictures with the sweetest gaze, just before going to his lover to kiss him on the cheek and wshisper  _I love you_. Naturally, those were the photos Armin adored the most, and his favourites to take.

Eren moved his gaze away from from the comic. Armin had now moved to photographing the little houseplants they kept on their bedroom's windowsill. It was a bright and sunny morning, and the sunlight coming through the window was making Armin's blonde head shine. Eren felt a sudden flush of emotion that made him smile like a fool and get up and go hug his love while he was examining how the picture had come out. Armin gasped as the other placed a kiss on the back of his neck, rested his chin on his shoulder and said "It came out very nice."

"You think so?" Armin smiled, put the camera down and took Eren's hands into his, that were wrapped around his body.

"I do" Eren replied, and Armin turned to the side to kiss him on the temple.

"Ah but it always looks like my photos are missing something! Sure, flowers and plants always come out pretty and all, but I feel like it could be even better!" Armin got out of Eren's embrace to look at him "Especially the ones with you in it!"

Eren blinked and squeezed his lover's hand lightly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Armin moved his blue eyes up and to the side, thinking. He was just so cute.

"Oh, I don't know... sure, you look so good in them and they are all special and intimate... but I wish I could make them even  _more_  special and significant to us!"

Eren thought for a moment, then smiled and said "I have an idea. How do you set the timer on that camera?"

Armin showed him, so he took it, set the timer and he placed it in front of them on the windowsill, so that the morning sun would shine on the two of them.

"Smile, love" Eren told Armin while he hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

Armin smiled and hugged him back, letting out a joyful laugh as the camera took the picture. Armin was fast to grab the camera and look at the shot, hurrying Eren to come and see.

"Well now it's super special, right?" Eren said, very pleased with his idea. No one had taken pictures of them like that before, because Armin would feel embarassed posing in that way in front of someone else, even if it was a close friend, but now Eren thought that they could do it on their own, in a way that could make the picture more natural, intimate and full of emotion.

"It sure is, I love it!" Armin grinned at him warmly. "Let's take another!"

 

And those were the first of many special, loving shots of the two of them together.


End file.
